Bellins aswered past
by DevilsDaughterstraighfromhell
Summary: Bella is Bellin.She has her own family,but she's lost herself and noone knows how.They meet the Cullens in Forks,.What will happen,will there family split or grow?Will Belllin find her self or be lost completely.Story is better than summary.M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

I look out the window as the sun to purple,purple to pink,pink to orange,orange to yellow,and surprisingly yellow to blue.  
I hear Jason yell and shake me head."Belllin(Bell-lin) honey are you ready for school?" I turn around "Yes Papa."  
"Morning Belllin."I sigh they worry about me to worry hurts,brings me pain,they souldn't worry about me i'm fine."Jason,  
Cathy."I yell"Shara,Keith, go."They rush to my car as I kiss my parents cheeks."Don't worry Mama he'll be back before you know it."I laugh 're the kind of couple that is always by each others sides no matter doesn't feel suffocating more like they can't breathe if their not next to each other.  
I walk slowly to my car watching closely to the sway of the grass,the whistle of the wind."Can you be anymore slower." Cathy complains.I press the brakes jolting her.I hear Bri elbow her in the ribs hard."I'm sorry Bellsy."Cathy whispers."No.I'm 's just I dont know whats wrong with me either."Jason puts his arm around me sillently telling me it's okay,thay all understand they still love me.I start the car and fly on to forks high school.I walk behind them as how it's been lately.I hate the space I miss them.  
_No come back to me_ screams in my head.I shake it away as I stand in front of them all.

"I'm Belllin,Jason,Keith,Cathy,Shara and Bri Nizhoni."She nodds."Yes you are all in the same class but Belllin."I sigh of course."I'm sorry but because of your last test scores they moved you ahead."I nod"No it's ok."I smile at her as we go to and Keith hug me,Bri kisses both my cheeks,Jason stays behind and grabs my hands."I love know to call me and i'll come running,"I smile."Hermano"I whisper."M y usted?"I almost cry at the memories,the times it was only us,we were all we had,"M y usted."He kisses my forehead and follows after our siblings.I walk to Cal and walk straight to a man with thinning gray hair."Belllin."I say before he can ask and hand him my nodds and sends me to a empty table in the back.I sigh as they watch me like I'm a freak show.I look outside as the rain falls wishing I was out soaking my hair running down my finger tips,down my neck.I sigh as the bell ends my day dream.I meet them for lunch listening to thier pitter patter as I watch the rain."What about it do you like?"Jason askes."Yeah it always seems so gloomy and depressing to me."Shara lips has never wasted a chance to talk to me.  
"I've never saw it that 's..It's like starting a new beginning that rain falling over like washing out the bad giving you peace a chance to water running down your body peaceful light the only cold that didn't annoy you.I could always count on the in it, running in it it's the only true time I feel free."I'm silent as they take that in."I guess thats true I've never thought of it that like once it starts it never stops so it has to be an annoyance."Cathy comments.I smile lightly at her.  
"Actually it does that to take care of you making sure it's healed out rain crops,animals people will die."Shara smiles at me "That must be why it's comforting to cry in the rain."I think thats why Shara likes listening to me when I talk.I'm usually quiet so when I do talk it's deep, it has meaning at least to me and I'm not just throwing stuff out there,theres reason behind it and it makes people think."Hermana,go outside you already know more than anyone today won't matter."They all nod at me.I give Bri my keys and rush to the door.  
I sigh as the rain hits me.I close my eyes and let my feet take me where they may.I open my eyes as I catch there sent.  
A pixie with black hair and gold eyes stops short in front of me here mouth in a small O. I open my mind to her._"Why didn't I see her?Why is she here?" _She opens her mouth "Jasper" she yells.I close my eyes let the dark seep into me."Ummp" I let out as my head hits my pillow.


	2. The siteing

Jpov "Aye Jazz were going to hunt instead of go to school." my alice tells me. "You know I don't need you guys to I can.."She puts her fingers over my mouth. "Of course I know but Em and Eddies need feeding"  
"Stop calling me Eddies. "Edward yells through the wall.

I take Ali's hand and we dash through the pesky rain. I doge a tree as I'm pushed from behind. "God dammit Em."Me and Edward yell at the same time. I catch Edwards eye and tell him our battle plan in my head quick. He nodds as alice gigles."I'll hunt while you do that. "I watch her dance off tell Emmets footstep snap me back.

Edward runs around the back of him as I come in the side then doge in the trees. I laugh silently at the fear coming for Emmet and shake my head. I kick him in his lower back as Edward jumps on him getting him in a choke hold. I go to kick him in the southern parts till I her my Alice yell right away I'm off anger pouring though me. I find her by herself and look at he confused.  
"There,there was a girl here just now she had golden bown hair.I.I didn't see her." We all knew what she ment be see."She was a vampire."  
I go rigid at this.A vampire? Did she attack Alice? Where is she now?  
"But her eyes...they were wrong. They were a green blue color."What?  
Edward was already on the phone with Carlise tommrow we were going to find them to not hunt their way close by and find out why they are here. 


End file.
